Le regard est la fenêtre de l'âme
by Mao-PillowMoon
Summary: Un regard, une attraction au delà du réel. Est-ce que Edward et Bella vont ressortir vivants et si oui, leurs âmes seront elles aussi sauvées?


_65 days of static – Radio Protector_

On dit que le regard est la fenêtre de l'âme. Chaque personne exprime quelque chose à travers son regard. Dépit, haine, ignorance, désespoir, joie, paix, amour, désir. Chacun de ses sentiments peuvent être manifester par cette fenêtre.

On dit que le regard est la fenêtre de l'âme. On dit aussi que Paris est la ville Lumière ou que les chats noirs sont sources de malheur. J'ai un chat noir. Est-ce que je suis malheureuse à cause de lui ? Jamais je ne saurais la réponse, mais cela prouve que je ne me fie pas aux « on dit que ». Sauf ce jour là, lorsque j'ai vu son regard pour la première fois de ma piteuse existence.

Beaucoup de personnes me qualifieront de banale. Ces mêmes personnes ne se retourneraient pas sur mon passage. En fait, c'est qu'ils ne voient que le moi que je veux refléter. Je me comporte comme le miroir de leurs âmes pitoyables et non comme le moi que je suis. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai que peu d'ami. Mais ce sont des personnes qui se sont retournées sur mon passage et qui ont gratté le tableau gris que je renvoie pour découvrir une œuvre magistrale vive et pleine de couleurs. Personnellement, je ne me qualifiais pas de banale, loin de là.

Et puis il y a eu _lui_. Edward.

Le regarder fut ma première erreur. Se faire aspirer dans un gouffre sans fond aurait eu le même effet. Une attraction des premiers instants, une fascination des instants suivants, une répulsion des derniers instants. Et pourtant je voudrais y retourner, encore et encore, jusqu'à m'en asphyxier. Au fait, j'ai bien dit répulsion. Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais que cette intensité était insoutenable et mon corps faisait une overdose de celle-ci. Mais comme toute camée, j'ai replongée, plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé au début. Ok, j'ai tenu 10 secondes en tout et pour tout, mais c'est déjà bien assez, non ?

Je sais que je vis les sentiments au-delà du réel, que je m'égare trop dans le dédale des relations. Les seules fois où je suis allée dans ce labyrinthe, je ne suis jamais ressortie entière. Je vis intensivement chaque moment que la vie me propose car je sais qu'elle est courte et fragile comme du cristal. Mais son regard m'a envoyé encore plus loin que jamais auparavant dans ce méandre des sentiments.

Je me savais déjà foutue, alors je me suis avancée, doucement, poussée par une force invisible, manipulée comme une marionnette. Il s'est rapproché, jusqu'à ce que nos torses se touchent du à notre respiration extatique. Mais je savais, je_ sentais _qu'il voulait que je fasse le premier pas. Alors je l'ai embrassé, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, aussi intensivement que ma condition d'humaine me permettait. Nos langues jouaient, nos corps s'attiraient, nos membres tremblaient. Et là, au milieu de nul part, nos âmes se sont emmêlées.

Coucher avec lui fut ma deuxième erreur. Coucher avec lui n'a pas arranger les choses. Loin de là. Je voulais le retrouver, vivre pour la première fois de ma vie. Je me faisais l'impression d'une héroïnomane en manque. Mais c'est ce que j'étais. A cette époque je ne savais même pas son prénom, rien de lui, mis à part la fissure de son âme, cette façon d'être connecté avec moi, façonné pour moi. Ou était-ce moi qui était façonnée pour lui ? A vrai dire je m'en fiche. Mais je savais que si je le retrouvais, je me perdrais, je n'aurais pas une relation saine. On s'autodétruirait tellement ce lien ne devait pas exister. Et puis peut être que je me faisais des illusions, il voulait peut être prendre son pied et a prit la première personne en vue. Je ne serais qu'un jouet qu'il prendra plaisir à torturer avant de l'achever. Comme un chat qui joue avec une souris mais qui repousse à l'infini le jour où il l'a tuera pour son plaisir égoïste. Je suis la souris. Se débattant, les tripes à l'air, le cœur en sang, l'âme en peine.

Vide.

Je n'aime pas les gens. Encore moins les gens que j'aime.

Vide.

* * *

Après cette rencontre, décadence fut le maître mot. Cette relation n'avait pas lieu d'exister, je la vivais tellement intensément que je me détruisais. Je suis revenue chaque soir depuis ce jour dans le même endroit, à la même heure. Pendant 1 mois.

Vide.

Puis il est revenu, un mois après cette perdition.

« -Je n'ai jamais connu ça, et je crois que je ne le connaîtrais plus jamais, à part si tu décides que je fasse parti de ta vie. Ce n'est sûrement pas sain, je suis sûrement égoïste, mais cette attraction m'est insupportable loin de toi.

D'accord, à une seule condition. Aime moi comme jamais tu ne l'as fait. »

Il a acquiescé, s'est rapproché, m'a chuchoté des paroles qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui et moi, et m'a pris dans ses bras.

Je me suis toujours dit que cette erreur, fut celle de ma vie. Et pourtant, je ne la regrettais pas car ce que je vis aujourd'hui, vaut toutes les peines, les remords et les pleurs que je connais. Et que chaque être humain voit toujours plus le négatif que le positif, et pourtant, je me suis jamais autant senti moi même que dans ses bras qui me réconfortent et me consolent de la vie misérable que je poursuis malgré moi. Qui n'est plus si misérable que ça, grâce à cette union que je dirais sacrée.

* * *

**Merci de l'avoir lue même si j'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !**

**Mao Pillow-Moon, pour vous servir.**


End file.
